The present invention relates to a chair designed, in particular, for being used in places where congresses, meetings, shows and the like are held.
The chairs designed for this type of use must be characterized by a sturdy and comfortable structure. A characteristic that is particularly appreciated in chairs designed for events of any kind, such as meetings, shows and the like is that they may be stacked or set up against one another so as to reduce the space occupied when they are not in use. A further characteristic of particular importance is that the chair should enable, mass production by means of simple and readily automatable operations, without, however, penalizing the aesthetic aspect and comfort for the user.
With the purpose of satisfying the aforesaid requirements, the subject of the present invention is a chair having the characteristics forming the subject of the annexed claims.